You Only Live Once Arc
The You Only Live Once Arc details a story revolving around the current Acelarar. Plot Life Goes On It has been a year since Burt J. Rhode joined the Squad IAF-K7 and a little over a year since the death of the previous Acelarar and Burt has been noticing some physical changes, he's gotten taller and is maturing rapidly, Burt's teammate Savien suggests he go to the doctor, Burt visits the I.A.F's doctor who takes a blood sample, the doctor examines Burt's blood and discovers the Speed Molecules have gotten unstable and are causing him to age at an accelerated rate, the doctor tells Burt he has four years left to live before aging into nothing. Meanwhile, Master Rush, the man responsible for the Speed Molecule Crisis the year before is plotting his escape from the I.A.F, he has been strapped up and is unable to use his powers although in his long year at prison he managed to harness his powers and phase through his handcuffs and phase through his cell and escape, his motion's cause a security breach which causes the Squad IAF-K7 and the Alpha Legion rush to sort the problem out only to discover that the prisoner is gone. The Dragonfly checks out the cell and discovers the prisoner who had escaped was Harold North. Creating the Future Master Rush has been on the streets for a month, and Burt has aged into a twenty-two year old while still only sixteen, Everyone is beginning to notice things are getting out of hand, in the meantime Dale Wilson builds Burt a new suit instead of his old young amateur costume, the I.A.F then offer Burt a place to stay while they help search for a cure, after acquiring his new suit, Burt rushes home to his parents and tells them of what's going on and that he's going to have to stay with the I.A.F until they figure out how to decrease his aging, his parents send Burt their best wishes and will pray for his safety. Burt packs his things and goes back to the I.A.F headquarters, he then sits on his bed to gather his thoughts, and then he tells himself to stop worrying and to focus on HIS task, to capture Harold North. Meanwhile, Harold goes on a spree robbing banks which eventually grabs the attention of Burt, Burt rushes to his current bank and the two exchange a few words, and then begin to fight, Burt uses his infinite mass punches and sends Harold into buildings, while Harold uses his phasing abilities electrocuting Burt. Harold attemtps to flee but Burt catches up to him eventually going next to him but Harold uses his mass punch to slam Burt into a building, Burt then realizes Harold has escaped. Harold uses his millions of dollars to change his name to Jonathan Eagle and move to Canada to build a company Eagle Industries. After discovering Aclarar's identity to be Noah Salsoworth, his college rival and greatest enemy, he decided to start an experiment to humiliate him, to create a clone made of Noah's and Harold's DNA. Race Against Time While Burt is still looking for Master Rush, the I.A.F have found the source to decrease his aging but they need to make the machine to do this first. Meanwhile in Canada, three months have passed and the clone of Noah and Harold has been created, Harold named him Miles North and had educated him through his own memories. Harold is trying everything in his power to convince Miles to become like him, but the other half is Noah's moral good that is stopping Miles from achieving his "father's" goals, they are also running tests on him to see how fast he can go, Miles has proved to be faster than his "fathers" and ran 100 laps in 8 seconds while it would have taken Noah and Harold 67 seconds, Harold wanted Miles to go to his full potential and kept pushing him. Back in America, the I.A.F have assigned Burt to the Alpha Legion, due to him being too physically old to be apart of the Squad IAF-K7, the I.A.F also stated he still needs to be educated although he is physically too old to attend public school, they decided to educate him at the I.A.F. A week later, The Dragonfly tells Burt that he's got a lead on Master Rush's wherabouts, he told Burt that he was hiding in Canada and changed his name to Jonathan Eagle and is currently working at his own company Eagle Industries. Burt then quickly rushes to Canada to stop Master Rush once and for all. Burt as Acelarar arrived at Eagle Industries taking out all the guards, it appeared Master Rush had been waiting for him in costume, Master Rush asks him what took him too long and then eventually shouted to a person named Miles who was not in the room, much to Burt's confusion a punch out of nowhere went him flying outside into the snow, Master Rush and a young teenager stand over him. Burt claims the teenager looks familiar and Master Rush confirms he's onto something revealing the teenager is a clone of Noah Salsoworth and himself and is faster than all three of them combined. Master Rush then commands Miles to attack Burt, Miles brutally beats Burt causing him to bleed in many places and for his costume to be severley torn, Burt then then proclaims to Miles that he knows Miles isn't like Noah and he's only trying to make his "father" proud but Burt asks him is he really happy and what would his other "father" think if he were alive, Burt then tells Miles that he would be disgracing Noah's legacy and Master Rush would have got what he wanted, Miles then thinks to himself believing Burt is right and that Master Rush never loved him and was only a pawn to ruin Noah's image, Miles then becomes the better man and throws a punch at Master Rush. Burt now knowing that Miles is on his side, Burt and Miles take down Master Rush together, knocking him unconscious. The I.A.F later arrive and take Master Rush once again into custody. Miles claims he doesn't know what to do now but Burt takes his mask off revealing his identity and tells Miles, the I.A.F is a good place and are home to people like "them", Miles then decides he has to leave, do some thinking and that maybe he'll go back to the I.A.F. Miles then bids a farewell to Burt and runs off into the distance. Back in America, the I.A.F present Burt with a machine to decrease his aging. Burt steps into the machine and rays begin going through his body. The scientists then see that Burt's Speed Molecules are fine and stable, but now his aging has decelerated. Burt then tells them jokingly it's better than accelerated aging and plus he now has time to catch up on his physical age. Characters Main Character(s) *Acelarar (Burt J. Rhode) Supporting Characters *Miles Salsworth (First Appearance) Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom *Dale Wilson Alpha Legion *The Dragonfly (Nolan James) Squad IAF-K7 *Savien Wesiford Villain(s) *Master Rush (Harold North) Other Characters *Acelarar (Noah Salsworth) (Mentioned) Category:Story arcs Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120